


Dappled in Moonlight

by Siberian



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: A/B/O Dynamics (Implied), Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, Distrubing Imagery, Graphic Sexual Content-Supernatural Creatures, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley has seen some terrible things over the years. An occasional nightmare is to be expected. The question is why does his newest nightmare suddenly not feel like a nightmare at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dappled in Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Scruff and Night
> 
> This story was originally supposed to be for the Porn Battle but I wasn’t able to get it edited before the deadline. That being said, the website is still the source of the prompts, even though there is no challenge listed. The story is written from Wesley’s POV. All dream sequences are italicized. It contains a mild spoiler but it’s in regards to a character on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There is a graphic sex scene with two supernatural creatures. I'm not going to elaborate further as it would completely ruin any element of surprise. As always, if you find yourself worried, send me a PM for detailed warnings. Enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wesley put a bookmark in the ancient text he was reading before setting it on the nightstand. He removed his glasses, using two fingers to massage his eyes briefly, before setting them next to the book. Sliding down onto his back he was just getting ready to turn off the lamp on his nightstand when Gunn entered their bedroom. His lover removed the towel currently wrapped around his waist before approaching the bed. The wet towel landed on the floor just inside the bathroom and he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. 

Just as he felt the bed dip he turned off the lamp illuminating the right side of the room. He let himself be pulled into sleep the feeling of Gunn’s arms wrapping around his waist helping the process to go faster. “Baby I need to tell you something. It’s been on my mind for some time, but I just didn’t know how to tell you.” He knew he should be worried at Gunn’s tone but he was already too far gone to give more than a mumble. “Baby?”

_He was running. He had been running so long that his lungs burned. Something was chasing him and it was gaining on him slowly. The moon provided some light but the thick trees he was running past blocked out most of the light provided by nature. He felt himself starting to panic but he didn’t know what else to do except run. He was in the middle of nowhere and he was alone._

_Suddenly he tripped on a rock landing on the cold ground in a hard face plant. He was dazed for a moment forgetting his situation. Just as he looked up he heard something approaching. His mind snapped back to the present but it was too late. He only had time to turn over onto his back before the monster in pursuit jumped onto his chest. His scream rent the air as the creature sunk its teeth into his neck._

He jerked awake breathing hard. He turned his head to the right sharply seeking out Gunn only to find his lover absent. The red glare of the numbers on their alarm clock caught his eye and he realized why he was alone. Gunn had told him in advance that he was going to go into work early so he could review their current case. Something felt off to Gunn and he wanted to give it a second look. He looked forward when he realized he was alone not being able to help the shiver that passed through his limbs. When the terror the dream had caused didn’t leave him the decision to join Gunn became effortless.

_He was running. He recognized the woods. It was the same place he’d been in before trying to avoid the creature. It felt different though. He didn’t feel frightened this time, just a thrilling rush of adrenaline. He could feel something chasing him but this time it didn’t bother him. He also seemed to be moving faster than before but he wasn’t sure how that was possible. By the time he stopped he was panting heavily but it didn’t sound right to his ears. A noise sounded past his heavy panting and he spun around._

_A tall creature stood a few feet away on its hind legs. He knew he should be frightened but for some reason he wasn’t. Instead he took in the creature’s appearance. It was taller than him with a thick black coat of fur and muscles that bulged with every small movement. The creature had large ears lined with tufts of fur that led to bright yellow eyes set in a strong face with a pronounced muzzle. He watched the creature brace its back legs as it threw back its head to howl._

_The new posture brought the creature’s feet under his attention. They were shaped like the foot of most forest creatures with sharp claws glinting in the moonlight. His observation was interrupted though as he somehow translated the howl. It was a declaration of possession, and even though that is what his body wanted, he still felt the need to fight the creature. Tensing automatically in a defensive posture he got an eyeful of meaty hands with matching claws as the creature pounced on him._

_They danced around each other as they fought. The hits they did land were not severe enough to cause anything but mild injury. He was surprised by this but just played along. The last thing he needed was for the creature to become bored and just outright kill him. Eventually the fight came to an end when the creature managed to pin him down. He might have been able to get back up if the creature hadn’t managed to grab him by the scruff of his neck. He struggled for only a few more seconds before conceding._

_As the creature released him the first thought in his mind was to run, but for some reason his body wouldn’t obey him. Instead of taking off again he lay docile where he’d been pinned. The creature pulled away for only a few seconds before lying on top of him bodily. He grieved for the missed window of opportunity but knew there was nothing he could do now except to acknowledge his fate. The creature sent puffs of breath against his neck briefly before he gently pushed against his face. He moved before it was even a conscious thought._

_By the time he realized he was on his hands and knees the creature was already pushing into his body. He released a whine that sounded odd to his ears at the unfamiliar stretch. The persistent press inward, thankfully, wasn’t painful. He wasn’t sure why that was since this creature’s member was bigger than any human he had ever taken. All he could guess was that the strange liquid substance he could feel between them was helping the penetration. The other factor that probably helped was he was used to Gunn invading his body and his lover was a very well endowed young man._

_Once the creature was fully seated it didn’t hesitate in starting to thrust. It pulled back until only the bulbous tip remained inside his body before it thrust inward hard. He whined again his hands clawing at the ground. He could feel the strange liquid increasing until it made the small amount of fur connecting with his skin wet. The creatures’ arms’ wrapped tightly around his waist helping to move him in conjunction with his thrusts. He released a wail when his prostrate was stimulated but even with his experience the intensity still surprised him._

_The creature grunted behind him as it repeated the motion the same moment it pumped its muzzle against his face. The hard fast thrusts continuously battered the spot as the creature rubbed its face against his own the sharp teeth gently nipping at his ears on occasion. His arms started to shake with the intense sensations and it soon became too much. The creature followed his upper bodies decent to the ground but instead of nuzzling his face again he clamped down on the scruff of his neck once more._

_The hold wasn’t painful but it did seem to increase the creature’s desperation. The fast hard thrusting sped up even more and the abuse to his prostate escalated. Against his mind’s urgings to try to escape he opened himself up more for the creature. The large turgid member currently breaking him apart slid in a little deeper and he gave a high pitched whimper at the added stimulation. The creature also seemed pleased as it growled into his neck the thrusts becoming sharper as it pressed inward as far as it could go._

_He clawed at the ground once more feeling leaves crush under his palms when suddenly his orgasm overtook him. One instant he was on the edge of completion and the next he was writhing on the unrelenting member. A strong musky smell filled the air as his release shot out onto the ground under his belly. He released a howl of his own as the fluid left him in a continuous stream for some minutes. The pleasure flooding outward into his body from the apex of his groin caused his limbs to jerk for some minutes before finally he became boneless._

_He would have fallen to the ground completely except the creature locked its claves tightly against his legs and kept his lower body upright. The hard thrusting descended into what could only be described as rutting. Even so all he could do was to remain open for the creature’s pleasure. As wrong as he thought it should feel he was too tired to fight his body’s instincts. When the rutting continued with no end in sight he decided the creature needed a little help. With the next inward thrust he rolled his hips into the movement and squeezed down._

_It did the trick as the creature just made it completely inside before he was flooded with its release. He looked over his shoulder as it climaxed watching it throw back its head in a howl. The liquid that gushed into him was thicker then he was used to, and so hot he felt as though it could burn his passage, still it felt incredible as it filled him the warmth of it seeming to pool in his belly. As the creature neared its finish it didn’t withdraw but pushed in small jerks managing to prolong its orgasm while still staying deeply buried._

_He just continued to watch enjoying the claim the creature was exhibiting over him. Only when the creature was fully spent did it pull out of his body but it didn’t move farther away than a few inches. He didn’t resist as he was pulled onto his side and secured against the creature’s furry chest. He felt the creature’s muzzle touching his face again and occasionally it would throw in a few licks to different areas. The gentle attention lulled him into sleep and he had to wonder why he still wasn’t frightened._

He blinked open his eyes sleepily, wondering what had woken him up. The boneless feeling pervading his limbs disappeared instantly when he realized he was outside. With a gasp he jerked upright to take in his surroundings. As his eyes swept over the forest he felt a chill run down his spine. It was the same place he’d seen in his dreams twice now. A movement to his right caught his attention and he looked down his eyes widening as he took in a naked Gunn. He watched Gunn slowly wake up. 

At first the other man seemed relaxed until he became aware enough to see their surroundings. He watched as Gunn sat up with a slightly panicked guilty expression appearing on his face. The look caused a weariness to grow in him as he could clearly see Gunn was not at all surprised to be waking up in the woods. He remained silent for some minutes as Gunn seemed to be thinking of how to word what he needed to say. Finally after his lover’s few aborted attempts at speech he voiced what he now knew to be true. “It wasn’t a dream at all.” 

The quiet words ended up being all the motivation Gunn needed to speak. “Wes, I can explain. Last week during our raid I was bitten by one of the werewolves they were using for guards. The full moon started this week and I haven’t been able to get you alone long enough to tell you what happened.” He started to breathe heavily as the words sunk in. Gunn seemed to recognize the panic that was starting to set in and he pulled back as the other man tried to cup his face. The look that passed over Gunn’s face could easily be recognized as hurt but he couldn’t help the reaction. 

All his life he had been warned about being bitten and now it had happened. Not only that but the person he trusted most in the world; had betrayed him. “Oz.” He didn’t even realize he’d croaked out the name until Gunn rushed to reassure him. “No baby, you don’t understand. When it happened I was approached by a local clan of werewolves. Apparently there is this whole underground network we didn’t even know about. They stepped up to help me through the change. 

The land were on now is owned by them. They bought up a huge area so that the members of their clan can go through the transformation without worrying about harming humans. We can come here during the full moon to hunt or when our cycles approach to mate.” He tried to process everything but it was hard. Then suddenly a thought came to his mind and his eyes narrowed. “The first dream was real too, wasn’t it?” Gunn looked down and he felt his jaw harden in anger. “I never wanted to do anything to frighten you but it was necessary. 

I was only changed last week and I was already thrown into mating season. When I started to show signs of being in heat the elder wolves told me that I had to bring you here to mark you. The process had to be during a hunt or the wolf wouldn’t be satisfied that it had chosen the right mate.” The guilt oozing from Gunn’s words as well as his defeated posture started to wear away at his anger. Regardless he tried to maintain the negative emotion not at all happy that his lover had hunted him twice. 

“Wes I told them no at first. I didn’t want to burden you with this. I was the one who messed up not you but they told me the consequences could be horrible if I didn’t listen. They told me that the wolf already recognized you as its mate since we’ve been lovers for some time, and if I didn’t claim you before I went into heat, the wolf might still try to mate with you as a human. They said you could die if that happened.” Gunn lifted his hand running it over his scalp in a gesture that showed how emotionally drained he was feeling. 

It took everything in him not to reach out but he held back wanting to know all the details before he decided how to proceed. “I guess the mating process is a lot rougher than most humans could handle.” Gunn sighed letting his hand drop before reconnecting their gazes. “Baby, I tried to tell you so many times, but we never seemed to get a moment alone. Either you were gone when I was home or you were asleep when we were together. I knew this wasn’t something I could tell you over the phone.” He thought about the last week and Gunn was right. 

There had been a few times he’d tired to pull him aside to talk but something always came up. It had been so busy in fact that they hadn’t even been able to be intimate at all for the last two weeks. He was still inclined to be angry but he felt the last of the emotion escape him in a sigh. “Are you sure this clan can be trusted?” Gunn smiled suddenly and he knew that the other man could tell he had been forgiven. When a small kiss was pressed against his lips he pushed back but made sure it was brief so they could tie up any loose ends. 

“Yeah I checked ‘em out. The few creatures that do know about their network confirmed what I was told. They want to help keep the spotlight off their existence.” He nodded letting Gunn wrap him in his arms as his lover moved closer. “We need to tell Oz about this group if they are so willing to help other werewolves. He might actually have a chance at a normal life.” He titled his head as Gunn started to slide his lips down his neck. “Angel already sent word to him.” He pushed at Gunn’s chest until they once more made eye contact. 

“Angel?” Gunn looked uncomfortable once more but maintained eye contact as he answered. “Angel knew I was different the next day I came to work. I made him swear that he wouldn’t say anything to you so that I could talk to you first. He even helped me to check out the clan, and once we figured out they were the good guys, he mentioned he was going to contact Oz.” He nodded letting that thought slip away but was puzzled once again by a new one. “Did I have my first transformation last night?” 

He watched as Gunn took in a deep shaky breath. “Yes.” The answer was vague and he lifted his eyebrow in question. “Then why don’t I remember it? A first transformation is known for being extremely painful.” When his hand was scooped up he let the touch remain recognizing Gunn’s need for the contact. “I gave you something to help you sleep through it. I knew what to expect and I didn’t want you to have to suffer. Plus it would have been hard to explain what was happening while you were changing.” 

He looked at Gunn with a considering look biting the corner of his mouth. “So what you’re telling me is that you took me out into the middle of nowhere to hunt me, then bit me inflicting me with a curse, then drugged me to once again hunt me, then fairly imprinted my form into the ground while satisfying your carnal desires, and only after it is all over with you have decided to fill me in on this important information.” He kept his expression blank as Gunn cringed before pulling away completely. 

With his eyes once more fixed on the ground he spoke in a voice so low he barely heard the words. “I get it if you don’t ever want to see me again.” He leaned forward this time to place a light kiss next to Gunn’s left eyebrow. “I forgive you.” The arms returned to pull him hard against Gunn’s chest. His lover found his lips and didn’t let go until they couldn’t breathe. “I’m so sorry Wes. I really am.” He leaned his forehead against Gunn’s temple just enjoying their closeness. “I know. It’s okay but no more secrets, alright.” 

Gunn smiled at him softly. “Deal. I can handle that English.” He smiled back the seconds slipping past until it became a shared moment. Gunn leaned forward once again and he accepted the full lips with pleasure. He lifted a hand to cradle Gunn’s head as his lover’s tongue gently played along the inside of his mouth. As they kissed Gunn rolled to the side before lying down on the ground. He followed the movement easily straddling the younger man’s hips. Pressing their lower bodies closer they both released a moan as their members rubbed together. 

He pressed his lips harder against Gunn when he felt one of his lover’s big hands sink into his hair. The other hand was skimming over his body but he really didn’t register its presence much until two fingers prodded at his entrance. He yanked his mouth away even as his hips tried to press down onto the fingers. The languid feeling from before was completely gone leaving in its wake a burning arousal. He panted heavily barely able to speak. “I don’t understand. Why do I feel as though I might burst into flame? I don’t know that I’ve ever felt this aroused.” 

He moaned as the two fingers pushed inside of him. The somewhat forceful motion accompanied by a deep groan from Gunn. “The elders said we wouldn’t be able to get enough of each other for some time.” He pushed down on the fingers while Gunn pushed them upward. It wasn’t long before his muscles started to tense and shake all in a random sequence. “But we have...uh...we have...work.” Gunn pulled his fingers away aborting his attempt at keeping them inside by tightening his muscles. 

Both of Gunn’s hands then settled on his hips before he shifted to line up their bodies. “Angel gave us a week off.” He moaned at the thought of Gunn having his wicked way with him all week. The sound didn’t end but morphed into a shout as Gunn entered his body. Neither of them was two concerned with whether he was stretched enough and pressed him roughly onto Gunn’s member. He knew the feeling had to be instinctual because normally Gunn was extra careful concerning prep work. 

All thought soon fled his mind though as he felt the tickle of the hair at Gunn’s groin on his backside. Without pause he tensed the muscles in his legs and pushed upward. They shared a moan as seconds later he reconnected with Gunn’s hips. He continued with the steady rhythm a soft moan escaping when Gunn’s hands, which had settled heavily on his hips, pulled the mounds of his backside further apart so that his member could sink in deeper. It didn’t take long for them to be close to the edge with the frenzy of the heat cycle in their bloodstreams. 

Recognizing the signs of impending orgasm he settled his hands on Gunn’s chest for balance. The hands on his hips tightened even more and he closed his eyes as the sensations bordered on overwhelming. He increased his rhythm throwing in a wiggle or other unusual move randomly. The member inside of him felt rock hard and he could feel the warmth of Gunn’s pre-come already leaking out of him to smear between their lower bodies. Distantly he could hear a deep sporadic grunting. 

The noise told him that Gunn would come any second and he hoped he would be able to get there with him. He was close but he still needed just a little more. “Do you..uh..know what was the...yes..baby...sexiest thing about....what happen..ed...last night?” He gave a slight shake of his head not able to find any words. When Gunn answered he still had a hard time not panting but he was able to concentrate a little more than the last time he spoke. “You. You on your...knees with your...ah...backside in the air. You’re beautiful new tale...uh yes...lifting to invite me in. 

I would have fought...every werewolf in the world to...uh...to have dominated you in that...moment. You were the very image of a...wanton beta.” The visualization along with the still fresh memories of their activities the previous evening were more than enough to get him to his breaking point. With a shout he slammed down one more time as his whole body tensed. The strong short bursts of his release coated both of their bellies as his hands dug into Gunn’s chest. He emerged sometime later from his blissful state to feel Gunn’s hands gripping his hips even harder as he pushed inside him roughly. 

Just as he was debating what he could do to help Gunn reach his end his lover froze suddenly and then he felt himself flooded with Gunn’s warm release. They stayed that way for some time the quiet forest helping to lull them once more after the frenzy of their coupling. The strength in his limbs was suddenly nonexistent so he let himself fall forward gently to rest against his lover’s chest. He smiled when he felt a hand card through his damp curls. The touch continued as the peaceful atmosphere didn’t waver and before he knew it he found himself starting to be pulled into sleep. 

He fought it at first the unfamiliar surroundings not helping to put his cautious mind at ease. “It’s okay baby; go to sleep. I’ll watch out for you.” Despite his caution he slipped deeper into sleep the thrum of Gunn’s heartbeat erasing any negative emotions. He wasn’t sure how much of that was his new instincts but he had a feeling that most of his ease stemmed from the fact that it was just Gunn. That was enough.

The End


End file.
